PelicanClan
by FanGirl2005
Summary: This is a story about a Clan called PelicanClan. These cats live on sandy beaches, and live extremely close to pelican breeding sites. Pelicans often are protective of their nests, and will sometimes attack the full grown cats, and eat kits that aren't watched. Anyways! I hope you guys like it, read, and review because then I will want to continue. So read on!
1. Prologue

**So, this is the first time I have started a Warrior's Fanfiction on here. So I hope you enjoy! Request other stories, I could even make Oc stories if ya'll want me to, just review and tell me. So anyways, on to the prologue!**

A harsh wind blew across the barren landscape, stirring up sand that could easily get in a cat's eyes. There was a lone silhouette perched atop a boulder as she watched her Clan. Several cats swarmed underneath her, rushing to the safety of their dens. She hooked her claws into the rough boulder as she struggled to stay on it with the fierce wind.

"Honeystar!" A familiar voice meowed beside her, however, it was muffled by the wind. The honey colored she-cat looked beside her to see the medicine cat, Rosedusk, who was also her sister. "I-I think I might have gotten a prophecy." She whispered, the wind making it difficult for Honeystar to hear.

"We will talk about this later, get to safety." She meowed as she jumped off of the High Boulder and rushed to her den.

 **I know it was short, but this is just a prologue, tell me if ya'll want me to continue by reviewing! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I know it has been a while but I am back. My Wi-Fi has been acting up recently. *sigh* Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Honeystar sat in her den, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws as she looked at her medicine cat and sister, Rosedusk. "You said you thought you had a prophecy from StarClan?" She asked, her voice echoing around her in the small cave hidden in the rock that was her den. Her sister was shaking with excitement or fear, she couldn't exactly tell, but she nodded her head.

Rosedusk's jaws parted to say something, but they quickly shut once more. Honeystar knew that her sister was slightly insecure about her abilities as a medicine cat, but she wouldn't let on to other cats that weren't their brother or Honeystar herself, she wouldn't let it show to anyone else. Rosedusk quickly regained the regal kind of composure she had before. Her eyes fixed her leader with a determined stare. "I think so. I am not certain, but I am sure that it was StarClan that spoke to me, who else could it be?" She replied to her sister with an embarrassed dip of her head. She was a medicine cat, she should know if she did have a prophecy, right?

Honeystar let a small sigh escape her lips. "Well, do you remember it well enough to recite it?" She asked. Rosedusk nodded uncertainly.

"Prey will be plagued, deaths will be many, Pelican will suffer before finding a solution, thanks to a small paw." Rosedusk breathed out, and for a split second the voices of their ancestors seemed to spread around the two sisters. Honeystar's fur lifted and a small shiver passed through the she-cat's sleek coat.

"Thank you. Go get some rest, I need some time to think." She meowed as she dismissed her sister with a wave of her tail. Rosedusk nodded and trotted out, almost looking relieved as if a weight lifted off of her shoulders as soon as she stepped paw out of the small cavern. Honeystar gave a long sigh. Sleep didn't come too well for either she-cat's that night, as the prophecy plagued their minds.

Honeystar blinked open her green eyes as she heard some excited squeaking outside. She smiled as she pushed out of her den and looked down the tumble of rocks to see the familiar shapes of Pebblekit and Crabkit. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she saw Crabkit hurl himself at his unsuspecting sister, who gave a surprised squeak and darted towards a cluster of rocks. Her little paws scrabbling to gain traction on the sand.

"They sure are an pawful." She heard a voice meow beside her. She gave a small jump and faced the cat that had sneaked up and sat beside her unnoticed.

"Silverstalk! Don't sneak up on me like that." She meowed with a small sigh of relief that it was only her. Silverstalk was a beautiful silver she-cat; her yellow eyes sparkled with amusement at the leader's relieved expression.

"Sorry Honeystar." She meowed, not sounding too sorry. "Just thought I might want to remind you that their apprentice ceremony is today." She gestured towards Crabkit and Pebblekit with a kind expression on her face.

Honeystar smiled. Her Clan was growing quickly, and she couldn't be any prouder. "Of course I remembered." She meowed. "I will start the ceremony when the patrols return." Silverstalk gave a small dip of her head and trotted off. Honeystar chuckled and walked towards the fresh-kill pile.

She picked up a small crappie that was laying close to the top. She plucked it off and gracefully moved towards her favorite spot to eat, a small scraggly bush that offered some protection from the brutal sun. She quickly sat down and swiped a gentle paw across her fish, knocking off the sand from the night earlier. She took a bite out of the succulent meat and the flavor exploded in her mouth. She licked her lips and started to go in for another bite when she noticed three cats slip into camp. She smiled as she recognized her deputy, Cedarglow, his apprentice, Newtpaw, and a young warrior, Hazelspark. She saw as Cedarglow's eyes landed on her. He dismissed his patrol with a wave of his tail and trotted towards her.

"Honeystar." He greeted the leader with a respectful dip of his head. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he saw the scales on her face, which she quickly swiped off with her paw.

"Cedarglow." She meowed to her friend since kithood. "How is Newtpaw's training?" She asked as she looked at the young tabby tom, who was pawing at a pelican feather.

Cedarglow gave a small roll of his shoulders as he settled down at her side. "Oh, he's improving. Slowly." He replied.

"Well, at least he is improving." She returned as she gave a small chuckle. She gave a content smile, knowing that if she died the Clan would be in good paws with Cedarglow. Her eyes turned to Pebblekit and Crabkit, who were both still tussling in the clearing. A shriek suddenly erupted into the air, a shadow falling across the ground. She jumped to her paws, her eyes wide with fear...

 **Cliffhangers am I right? I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I suck at prophecies no need to tell me. Also, disclaimer, I do not own Warrior Cat's, I own these characters and this Clan however.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I hope you guys enjoy this! Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me. Seeing my readers give me positive reviews and stuff. Even critiquing is okay! Just don't go overboard.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats unfortunately.. Erin Hunter does! The characters and Clans are mine in this story though! So, please don't use them without my permission! Thank you. Now read on.**

Honeystar unsheathed her claws as she let a growl rumble in her throat. In the air was a humongous pelican! It was swooping down on the Clan as they let out yowls of terror. Pelicans nested nearby and this wasn't too uncommon, unfortunately for her Clan. The cats were here first however, and she refused to let them win. Her eyes narrowed as she launched forward into the clearing out from underneath the bush, Cedarglow at her side. She felt warmed by his friendship, and there wasn't anybody else that she would want fighting by her side.

"Get the kits!" She screeched to Cedarglow as she hurled herself towards the pelican. She snagged a wing, but was quickly thrown down by the bird with a swift peck. She hissed as she stumbled to her paws. She saw Silverstalk looking horrified, but determined as she too launched at the bird, in a desperate attempt to save her kits. She yowled at the pelican and scratched its underbelly. The pelican gave a small screech, but continued coming. Their attacks seemed to only anger it. It had to be one of the biggest Honeystar had ever seen. She hissed as the bird swooped down to the kits who were being ushered towards the nursery by Cedarglow urgently.

Cedarglow widened his eyes as he saw the huge bird bearing down on him and the kits. He knew it wouldn't eat him, but it could must definitely attack the kits. His eyes narrowed as he slashed at the pelican with claws unsheathed, but the pelican was smart and stayed higher up in the air until he saw an opportunity to get the kits. Honeystar desperately leapt at it, but didn't manage to catch on anything as she fell back down. She rushed over to Cedarglow and shoved the kits in front of her as she tried to rush them to the nursery. "Go and make sure the younger cats are safe, then gather some warriors to fight." She hissed in a complete panic. Cedarglow nodded and rushed off, shoving his apprentice, Newtpaw, into a den.

Hazelspark was now helping Silverstalk fight it off, but two cats wouldn't be enough. Honeystar was close to getting the kits to safety when the pelican swooped. It all happened too quickly for her to react as it grabbed Pebblekit into its beak. Pebblekit let out a yowl as the bird flew back towards the air. Honeystar leapt and tried to attack its back, but fell as the bird went too high.

"The boulders!" Silverstalk hissed as she raced towards the large gray rocks. Hazelspark nodded and raced after her. A couple of warriors rushed into camp from a patrol, hearing the commotion of the attack. Their eyes were wide as they joined the fight. Silverstalk leapt from boulder to boulder in an attempt to get the pelican, but every leap just sent her crashing onto the sandy floor. The pelican was retreating towards the pelican nesting grounds, Pebblekit was quiet.

"We have to go after my daughter!" Silverstalk panted as she raced to Honeystar's side. Honeystar shook her head, that might seem cruel, but it would be too dangerous.

"We can't. We would just be running into a pelican nesting ground, and that would just cost more lives. I'm sorry." She meowed as she stepped forward and touched her nose to the she-cat's shoulder.

Silverstalk hissed at Honeystar in frustration as her eyes started spilling with tears. She rushed over to Crabkit, who was sitting at the entrance of the nursery shocked. Honeystar sighed as she let the mother comfort the young kit, this definitely wasn't good for the Clan, but they had to keep on going.

"Rosedusk, how many cats are injured?" She called to the white shape that was her sister darting among the crowd of injured cats.

"Cedarglow, Dawnleaf, Palmbreeze, and Swiftfoot." She replied with a strained meow. She rushed over to Crabkit and Silverstalk. Crabkit had some scratches on him, when he got pushed out of the way by the foot and the wing of the pelican.

Honeystar nodded and flattened her ears. She could have stopped the pelican from taking Pebblekit. Couldn't she have?

 **So, how do you guys like it so far? I am definitely having fun writing this story. RIP Pebblekit. (It is too common of a name so I decided she could go in an attack.) Lol I am an awful person. If you guys want some of your Oc's in the story, just give me a review holding what they are like and stuff. Basically information and if they are in the next chapter, they are accepted! So, yeah. If I don't portray them like you do, I'm sorry. I just thought this might be a nice interactive idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, welcome back to PelicanClan. I know, two chapters in one day! Insane! Well, I have some extra time on my hands and my Wi-Fi is doing what it is supposed to so I am completely ready for another chapter of this.**

Rosedusk had finally finished taking care of the other injured cats, her sister didn't want any help until all of the other cats were taken care of. She gave Silverstalk and Crabkit goatweed and juniper berries. Goatweed helps with shock, and juniper berries are good for grief stricken cats occasionally. Rosedusk finally padded to Honeystar's side. "How bad are your injuries?" She asked her sister as she came into ear shot.

"Huh? Oh, not bad." She meowed. Her mind was elsewhere, grief and guilt welling inside her as she thought.

Rosedusk sensed this as she pulled out a bundle of herbs. "It wasn't your fault you know." She meowed quietly as she applied some herbs to her sister's scratches.

"It was though." She meowed. "I should have protected her better. Now Silverstalk is without a daughter and Crabkit is without a sister. On their apprentice day too." She flicked her tail in frustration at herself. Rosedusk just sighed.

"You couldn't have stopped it. It was destined." She meowed. "She was in StarClan's paws as soon as the pelican attacked. It was her time and her fate." She finally finished. "Go, rest." She meowed gently. The white she-cat was usually rough, but with her siblings she was a little bit softer. Also, with everything going on she couldn't help but be kinder.

"Not just yet." Honeystar meowed as she stood up and jumped to the top of the High Boulder, PelicanClan's announcement place. "May all cats old enough to fish, join here beneath the High Boulder for a Clan meeting!" she yowled strongly, her voice wavering slightly as she thought about the two cats that were supposed to be apprenticed, but one wasn't there. Silverstalk looked up and nudged Crabkit who widened his eyes. He nodded and joined the group.

"We have had losses. You all fought bravely, and none of us are without injuries of our own." She meowed. "But it is time to make the Clan stronger, Crabkit please step forward." Her emerald eyes dazzled as she looked down at the young gray tom, who stepped forward quietly. She flattened her ears to her head as she noticed that he wasn't as excited as he should be. She shook her head though, it was understandable. After all, his sister was just taken by a pelican. She felt heartless doubting that he wasn't excited.

"Crabkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crabpaw. Your mentor will be Hazelspark. May she pass down all she knows to you." Honeystar called clearly, gazing at the young warrior who had fought bravely for Pebblekit, despite not succeeding.

"Hazelspark, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Beetlefluff, and you have shown yourself to be brave and kind. You will be the mentor of Crabpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him." She continued. She saw as Hazelspark stepped forward and touched her muzzle to Crabpaw's head, and Crabpaw touching the shoulder of his new mentor. "I also have other news. We will have to have a vigil, but since there is nothing to bury we must find something to use." She meowed, her voice wavering with effort. "Maybe some moss from the nest?" She looked at Silverstalk for approval, and she nodded quietly. "Okay, Clan dismissed."

Honeystar then neatly jumped off of the High Boulder, looking at Silverstalk as she walked towards the nursery. She sighed as she looked to the newly apprenticed kit, who was already talking to Hazelspark about exploring.

"Well, we will do a small tour before the vigil, come on." Hazelspark meowed to Crabpaw. Honeystar smiled as the faint words carried on the breeze.

She flicked her tail as she saw Beetlefluff on the edge of the crowd, he must have slipped in when the meeting was going on. She padded up to her brother. He looked up with a small purr.

"Sis, how are you doing?" He meowed, already having heard the news from the crowd no doubt.

"Tired." She meowed weakly as she sat down, leaning on him. Her eyes were fluttering close with exhaustion.

She looked up to see Silverstalk out of the nursery, fixing Honeystar with an angry glare. Honeystar felt her ears flatten to her head. She could hear Beetlefluff growling.

"She has no right to glare at you. You tried." He hissed in Honeystar's ear.

Honeystar flicked her tail. "I could have tried harder." She meowed, her voice ringing with guilt. A kit's life lost at her paws. She lowered her gaze. "I've got to go."

She pushed herself to her paws and walked towards her den for a nap possibly before the vigil. As she pushed through the seaweed, she looked at the den that she slept in, her eyes landing on the moss nest that had pelican feathers in it.

' **Worthless leader! You can't even protect a kit! Ha!'** A familiar voice rang in her ears. She looked around with her pelt bristling in fear as she looked for the voice, despite knowing that the owner wasn't there. ' **Wow! Looks like you're crazy now, looking for somebody that isn't there.'** She heard the voice chuckle. The sound sent a shiver down her spine.

"L-Leave me alone! I'm better than you ever were." She meowed quietly as she shrank into her nest. The voice laughed again.

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed! Who is the voice inside her head, who do you think it is? Suspense! XD I am pretty bad at writing, but I am happy to see that some people are enjoying it! Thank you Tiny-Scourge-1211 for all of the support. I appreciate it! Thanks to everybody else that is also supporting me! I couldn't do it without you guys! You are the ones that push me to continue these stories!**


	5. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

PelicanClan

Leader: Honeystar- Silky-furred, honey-colored she-cat with soft emerald-green eyes

Deputy: Cedarglow- Muscular grey tom with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Rosedusk- Pretty white she-cat with hazel eyes  
Apprentice: Ravenwish...?- Small jet-black tom with small, faded golden dapples, fiery golden eyes

WARRIORS

Silverstalk- Beautiful,sleek silver she-cat with sparkling yellow eyes

Ravenwish?-

Bramblewhisker- Dark brown tabby she-cat with thick, jagged black stripes, dark cream underbelly, paws, ear-tips/tufts, tail-tip and muzzle/chest/chin, deep amber eyes and a scarred left foreleg

Wildshadow- Wild-furred ginger tom with black-shaded legs, ears, muzzle, chest, leaf-green eyes

Moorrunner- Lithe, light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and ears, fiery golden eyes

Beetlefluff- Fluffy grey-and-white tom with green eyes

Hazelspark- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Palmbreeze- Scruffy black-and-white tom with long fur and icy blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Sleek-furred black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnleaf- Cream she-cat with leaf-green eyes

QUEENS

Greysnow- Scruffy, curl-furred pale grey she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, striking emerald-green eyes; mother to Falconkit/call, Turquoisekit/gaze and Lithekit

Willowfang- Pale grey she-cat with long claws and front fangs, white tail-tip and muzzle, jet-black paws and ear-tips/tufts, willow-green eyes; mother to Poppykit/slash and Shiningkit/heather

KITS

Falconkit- Off-white tom with black bars on chest, blue-grey shoulders and head, dark red eyes

Turquoisekit- Lithe, light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and turquoise eyes

Lithekit- Lithe, light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and fiery golden eyes

Poppykit- Ginger she-kit with long claws and front fangs, bright green eyes

Shiningkit- Small silver tabby tom with an iridescent pelt and and cream stripes, light blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Newtpaw- Brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Crabpaw- Silver tom with olive-green eyes

Goldenpaw/leaf- Long-legged, bright golden tabby tom with leafy-green eyes and large paws and ears, slightly crooked jaw and right foreleg, battle-scarred pelt

ELDERS

ROGUES/LONERS/KITTYPETS

Ender/Endersoul- Large, muscular jet-black she-cat with glowing ultraviolet eyes (Rogue)

 **This is the allegiance. A big thank you to Tawnypelt37 for helping me with this, and making it. I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 4

**So, I have some new Oc's to use, thanks to Tawnypelt37. You are amazing! Thank you for the support and the allegiance! I am going to be putting that in the next chapter! So, in honor of all of your help. I am going to use some of your Oc's in this chapter. It might be a longer chapter, I'm not sure, it depends on how much I want to type. Anyways, enjoy!**

The vigil had gone and went so quickly, it seemed more like a dream. The scrap of moss was buried and the Clan was swarming around in their normal fashion. The only cats that seemed to be most grief-stricken were obviously Silverstalk and Crabpaw. Crabpaw however was busy with his new mentor, Hazelspark, which seemed to help his mind off of his sister, Pebblekit, who had never made it to be an apprentice, and will never be a warrior either. Honeystar sighed as she watched the Clan swarm with life. She noticed that Goldenpaw was sitting by himself, watching the Clan life swirl. It affected him too, as she could see the guilt that he couldn't save Pebblekit either swirl inside him. She saw Moorrunner eating. She shook her pelt before launching off of the High Boulder. She walked towards Moorrunner, who looked up from his bass quickly as the leader approached, dipping his head in respect to Honeystar.

"Maybe you should take Goldenpaw out for some training. He is soon to be a warrior after all. He can't slack off on his training now." She meowed to Moorrunner.

He nodded slowly. "Of course. Guilt weighs on him too after the attack." He meowed. "But, maybe training is the right thing to do for him right now." He meowed as he stood up. He stretched his long limbs and walked over to his apprentice with a cheerful wave of his tail.

Honeystar nodded in satisfaction, but before she could completely go to another cat, she saw Silverstalk glaring at her. She saw the she-cat's claws unsheathe, but she didn't act any farther. Honeystar flattened her ears to her head as she turned away. Cedarglow limped to her side as she almost bumped into him.

"Look who's up and going!" Honeystar meowed with a smile. Cedarglow seemed to know how to make her troubles go away, he was her best friend after all. He laughed.

"Well, I'm not so lazy to stay in the medicine cat den all day." He meowed, but Honeystar's smile fell.

"You still need to be careful, I don't need my deputy getting hurt any further." She meowed. "Anyways, your leg looks pretty well wrenched. I doubt Rosedusk will be t-" Before she could finish Rosedusk stalked up, her tail lashing as she glared at Cedarglow.

"Just what do you think you are doing out of your nest? StarClan knows I have enough mousebrains to look after, I don't need to have the deputy prancing around and injuring his leg further." She hissed.

Cedarglow smiled sheepishly. "Come on. You know I'm not the kind of cat to wait around." He protested.

Rosedusk hissed. "A mouse-brained move if you want to heal. It will take twice as long if you don't rest." She grumbled with a quick cuff to his ears. It almost looked like a mother scolding her kit. Honeystar stifled a laugh. She didn't want to be on Rosedusk's bad side too.

Cedarglow finally gave in. His tail flicked with annoyance as he padded back to the medicine cat den, Rosedusk followed him, chewing him out the whole time. Honeystar finally let a small laugh out, but before she could think, she saw Silverstalk by her side.

"How can you laugh when my daughter is gone?" She hissed. "You're the reason she got killed. I would still have my little warrior if you weren't so mouse-brained! And then all of the sudden you act like everything is so wonderful again!" She lashed her tail as she glared at her leader.

Honeystar shrank back slightly. Her ears laid to her head. "I tried!" She meowed evenly tempered.

"You call yourself a leader when you can barely save a kit!" she continued hissing, ignoring any trace of apology in Honeystar's voice.

Honeystar felt her pelt bristle with anger, but guilt was hidden there too. She saw a pale gray she-cat make her way up to the scene. Willowfang. She could already see that the queen was upset about something, and after all she had two kits of her own to watch after. Only about three moons old however, Poppykit and Shiningkit were quite the pawful already. She glanced to the queen whose pelt was bristling.

"What do you think you are doing? Hissing at Honeystar? First of all, she is your leader. Second of all, she tried to save Pebblekit. You can't blame her for the death of your kit." She meowed as her gray tail lashed behind her.

Silverstalk looked at her, slightly shocked, but quickly regaining her angry composure. "Who do you think you are? Defending a cat that isn't even fit to lead! Let alone be anything else. She is no better than a rogue if she can't even save a kit!" Silverstalk spat at Honeystar and Willowfang both.

Honeystar felt herself shrink farther down. But before she responded, there was a paw that flashed out quick like lightning. It was Willowfang and she had cuffed Silverstalk firmly over the ears. Her face stern as she watched Silverstalk acting like a kit throwing a tantrum almost. Silverstalk looked shock before a look of anger crossed her face and she leapt at the she-cat in rage. Her claws slicing at Willowfang's pelt.

Willowfang let out a screech of pain, but then bit the attacker's ear. Her paws working to get the crazy she-cat off of her. She then kicked her off with a powerful blow from her hindlegs. She scrambled to her paws. Honeystar watched in shock as the fight moved quickly before her eyes.

Honeystar stepped in between the two she-cats who both were panting as their eyes narrowed to slits. Silverstalk wasn't finished quite yet and she leapt at Honeystar. Her razor sharp claws out as she hoped to catch flesh.

But Honeystar was quick and sidestepped, it wasn't as abrupt as was the attack on Willowfang, but was still swift. Silverstalk whirled around on her paws and launched forward again, her eyes raging with anger. She grabbed onto the she-cat's side and bit her spine. Honeystar screeched as she tried to get the she-cat off of her.

Most of the warriors were out of camp at the moment, on patrols, the cats that were here were watching in shock as Honeystar and Willowfang both got attacked by Silverstalk, who must have gone insane with grief as far as they could think.

Cedarglow had limped out of the medicine cat den and ran at the fight. His teeth sunk firmly into Silverstalk's scruff as he dragged her off of Honeystar and Willowfang who had thrown herself back into the fight. His eyes glanced to Honeystar with concern as he spat Silverstalk's neck fur out of his mouth. "Are you two okay?" he asked Willowfang and Honeystar, not really thinking that Silverspark could be that injured, as both she-cats would refrain from hurting a Clanmate. Honeystar was panting with effort as she looked at the wounds that had reopened from the pelican attack. She stood up shakily, which caused Cedarglow to press to her side to steady her. She glared at Silverstalk, trying to think of what she could do….

 **Soo! Drama! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think Honeystar should do to Silverstalk. Was it just her grief, or does she really blame Honeystar for her kit's death? Tell me what you think!** Hon


	7. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the PelicanClan. *gestures to a couch* Relax and read!**

Honeystar sat in her den, her sister, Rosedusk had patched her and Willowfang both up. Luckily, Crabpaw wasn't there to see the fight. She didn't want the young silver tom to have to see his mom in such a state of grief that she would attack two cats, both respected in the Clan.

She thought about Cedarglow, who pulled Silverstalk off of both her and Willowfang. She gave a small smile. She was glad to have his friendship, and him as her deputy as well. Her mind was wandering, trying to not focus on the task at hand. What to do with Silverstalk. It would be tough, she wasn't sure of what her punishment would be for attacking a queen and her leader.

She flicked her tail in nervous thought. She hadn't had to come up with many punishments for her cats, and she didn't know how severe this one should be. Her emerald-green eyes slowly trailed around the den, her claws unsheathed and kneading nervously at the mossy bedding beneath her paws. She didn't want to upset the Clan or Crabpaw, as a fight could easily break out among the cats at this time.

She heard a shuffle of paws at the entrance to her den, and as she squinted her eyes she could see the brown tabby pelt of Bramblewhisker. "Come in." Honeystar meowed, which caused a surprise look from her warrior's dark amber eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you." She meowed as she walked in slowly. Her tail trailing behind her.

"Have a seat, tell me what's wrong, as you seem to be upset about something." Honeystar guessed as she looked at her Clanmates troubled eyes.

"I was just wondering what you plan to do with Silverstalk." The she-cat replied, gazing at her leader.

Honeystar felt slightly unsettled beneath the warriors amber gaze, so serious yet so kind. She flicked her tail in once again troubled thought. "Oh, that. I haven't quite decided." She meowed. "How is Willowfang?" She asked, trying to veer off of the subject a little bit.

Bramblewhisker must have figured that it was useless because she answered the question. "Shook up more than anything. She had a couple of scratches, but nothing too major. Rosedusk handled it perfectly." She meowed. "Silverstalk got an earful from her also." Bramblewhisker allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips.

Honeystar nodded. "Well, I might be headed for a walk, to clear my mind and make some decisions." She meowed before rising to her paws and walking towards the entrance of her den. Bramblewhisker following her, but once they got into the clearing Bramblewhisker veered off of Honeystar's path and walked over to her group of friends, Ravenwish, Greysnow, Moorrunner, Brightpelt, and Wildshadow.

Honeystar trotted through the camp entrance, ignoring Silverstalk's glare on her pelt. She felt instantly relaxed as she walked along boulders that blocked out the wind, there was a clear path between the boulders that lead through the territory for when the wind was terribly strong. She felt her fur brush up against the boulders as the path grew narrower. She relished the feel of the sun warmed sand underneath her paws. She purred, her troubles forgotten for the time being. She saw a jet black shape sitting in the Training Grounds. She crouched down, smelling an unfamiliar scent. She stalked forward quietly, hoping to not be seen. She was successful as her honey colored pelt blended in with the sand. She looked at the black cat warily. Her eyes narrowed in thought. She tried to pinpoint if this stranger could possibly. Well, any cat on PelicanClan territory could be a threat.

The other cats ears twitched as she listened quietly, not noticing Honeystar yet.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on PelicanClan territory?" There was a hiss, but it wasn't from Honeystar's mouth. She raised her head in surprise, peeking over the boulder she was concealed behind. She saw Newtpaw glaring at the black she-cat, his eyes narrowed and his fur fluffed up.

His temporary mentor, Wildshadow, watched from behind his apprentice. His leaf-green eyes carefully watching the stranger, but a hint of compassion for the skinny she-cat was there.

Honeystar stepped out from behind the boulder, meeting the gaze of the three cats. "Yes. I would like to know why you were here also." She meowed.

The strange she-cat hissed at the three cats that surrounded her. "I don't have to answer you!" She hissed. "Who do you think you are? Commanding cats around!" Her tone was cold and threatening, causing Newtpaw to step back slightly. Wildshadow stepped forward a little bit, looking menacingly.

"You're in our territory. I think we have a right to know you are." He said, evenly tempered. Honeystar nodded approval to her warrior. She knew the ginger tom wouldn't be quick to attack, unless he saw a reason to.

"Oh, so you're the almighty 'Clan' I've heard about?" She meowed coldly, though a bit of curiosity sneaked its way into her voice.

Honeystar nodded. Her tail swept in a way across the sand, telling her Clanmates to stay calm, and don't make any rash decisions. Wildshadow nodded as the silent signal rippled through the two other cats, and his tail swept to block Newtpaw from stepping forward. "Yes. You are right. What is your business here?" She meowed calmly.

The black she-cat looked around. "Same reason you guys stay here. Prey." She said. "But there are barely any rodents or anything worth eating around this area of your so called 'territory'." She meowed, her tone calming done slightly but it was still cold and distant.

"Well, you're not allowed to hunt on our territory! This prey rightfully belongs to PelicanClan!" Newtpaw hissed as he stepped forward, despite the warning glance Wildshadow sent him.

A growl rose from the she-cat's throat, and her claws unsheathed slightly. Newtpaw matched her stance.

 **I'm leaving it here for now. I hope you guys enjoyed and I would really like for everybody to tell me what they think Honeystar should do with Silverstalk. But will the rogue be invited into the Clan? Or will a fight break out, and more trouble be caused? Who knows! Have a good day/night!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody for being positive. I really enjoy reading your reviews. (And I read every single one of them.) I am constantly checking, and it thrills me to see people enjoying my work, and I thought as a treat. I would do 2 chapters again today. Because, I have some time on my hands because there is no school! Yay! XD Anyways, enjoy!**

Wildshadow stepped in front of his temporary apprentice, and glared at him. "Mousebrain! We don't need to start a fight!" He meowed sternly, despite it still being gentle.

"But she started it coming into our territory!" Newtpaw protested, his claws still unsheathed, but with a firm cuff over his ear by Wildshadow he backed off. His eyes were still glaring at the jet black she-cat however.

"Are all your young cats like this?" She hissed as she looked to Honeystar.

Honeystar sighed. "Newtpaw is a little bit too… confident for his own good." She meowed. "Can I ask what your name is?" Her tail tip flicked slightly as she heard a hiss from Newtpaw. But her emerald-green gasze was resting on the other she-cat.

"If you must know, my name is Ender." She meowed, her temper calming down now, and as if to show it she sheathed her claws. She must have decided they weren't a threat. Which, for the time being, they weren't.

"Well, sorry for our apprentice's rude behavior Ender." Honeystar meowed apologetically, shooting a glance at Newtpaw, who didn't look very happy still. "I'm Honeystar," She meowed, and then gestured to the other two cats. "That's Newtpaw and his temporary mentor, Wildshadow." She finished.

"Odd names." Ender replied. "And a mentor?" She asked questioningly.

"A mentor. A cat that teaches an apprentice to prepare them for being a warrior." Honeystar explained calmly. "An apprentice is a cat that has reached the age of six moons. Once they are six moons old, they are assigned a warrior to teach them. Or a medicine cat to teach them the way of healing and herbs." She cleared up before Ender had to ask.

Ender still looked confused but nodded. "Okay." She meowed. "Well, I best be going." She meowed, but Honeystar stopped her.

"You can see the camp if you want. You don't have to stay but, the sands here are very unforgiving and I feel like there is going to be a storm soon." She meowed. "I don't want you to get lost, injured, or killed." Ender seemed to think about this for a little bit.

"Maybe." She mewed. "I am quite intrigued with your Clan." She replied. Newtpaw spat quietly, but quit when Wildshadow shot him a warning look.

"Perfect. Come on." Honeystar meowed before turning tail and walking towards the direction of camp. Her pelt once again brushing the boulders as she walked. Ender followed, and wildshadow and Newtpaw took up the rear.

Once they arrived at camp, Honeystar gave a satisfied glance around. She saw her warriors tense and speaking urgent whispers to each other. It was Beetlefluff who spoke up.

"Who is this?" He meowed, his voice was rough and demanding.

"This is Ender." Honeystar meowed. "I invited her to stay for tonight." She continued. "There are storms coming tonight, and we know how dangerous they can be." She flicked her tail and gave her brother a stern glare, as if saying that there wouldn't be any more talk about it. Beetlefluff shut his mouth, but he didn't look too happy about it.

"Sorry. You must forgive my brother. His a bit rough around the edges." She meowed before leading Ender towards a small nest that was made underneath a boulder. "Here. It's small but it will do if you wish to stay for tonight." She waved her tail towards the small mossy nest. Ender nodded. "Also, if you want, we have fresh-kill. Just take a piece off of the pile if you're hungry." She added before walking towards Cedarglow. "Will you tell Silverstalk to meet me in my den please?" She asked him. He nodded his head and went to go look for her. Honeystar purred before running lightly onto the tumble of rocks and into her den. She was pleased to see that Crabpaw must have replaced her bedding. She sat down and pelican feathers fluttered around her. There was a scrape of claws and Silverstalk emerged into the den. Her yellow eyes holding a glare still.

"What did you need me for?" She questioned as she sat down. Her silver tail sweeping to wrap neatly around her paws.

"You know it is unacceptable to attack a Clanmate, let alone a queen, and attacking your leader didn't help you out either." She meowed slowly. "I have decided your pun-" She was cut off as Silverstalk waved her tail.

"Honeystar," She sighed before continuing. "I'm thinking about leaving the Clan. It just holds too many memories for me." She looked up, her usual sparkling yellow eyes were now dull with pain. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Pebblekit's death. Every time I walk into camp…" She trailed off. "I don't know if I continue on." Her eyes sparkled with tears as she started crying.

"I don't want you to leave…" Honeystar meowed as she put her tail on the other she-cat's shoulder gently. "I was just going to let you do apprentice duties." She looked at Silverstalk gently.

"I think I might just need to go. Maybe I will return. Maybe I will create a Clan…" She meowed. "I don't know. I will decide by morning." With that, she stood up and walked out, leaving Honeystar in shocked silence.

 **What do you guys think? Do you think she should go, maybe live a life as a rogue or kittypet? Create a new Clan? Or just stay and take the punishment Honeystar has given her? I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter! But I need your guys input. I can't make the decision. You saw the softer, heartbroken side of Silverstalk. Her mate had died right before she gave birth, and then one of her kits gets carried off by a pelican… I feel bad. But it's for the story! Have a good day/night! Review and read!**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	9. Silverstalk Predicament

**So, I can't decide what I want Silverstalk to do… I feel sort of bad for her. Her mate got killed fighting a pelican right after she found out she was pregnant, and then her only daughter got taken by a pelican. Her last hope to carry on hers and her mate's legacy is Crabpaw. But I don't know how that will work out. Mwahahaha! XD JK I have no plans for him just yet, but if I really need drama… Hehe**


	10. Setback

**Sorry, I have had a migraine and have been thinking about what I should do next. I'm still not sure, but I am going to think about it a bit more before another chapter probably. Sorry if that upsets you guys.**

 **-Fangirl2005**


	11. Chapter 7

**So, in this chapter you get to see what happens with Silverstalk! Are you excited?! I know I am. Anyways, on with the story!**

Silverstalk rose her silvery head in the dim lighting of the warriors' den, savoring the feel of the moss and pelican feathers underpaw. She felt as if this would be her last time feeling it, and she didn't want that to slip through her paws. She shoved herself roughly to her paws as she trotted towards the entrance of the warriors' den. Pebblekit's death weighing heavily on her mind, and what she was about to do… She shook her head as she roughly shoved herself into the sunlight. She felt Honeystar's sympathetic gaze on her pelt and a growl rose in her throat, as she tried to shove it down. She didn't blame Honeystar for Pebblekit's death she supposed. It just felt like everybody pitied her, but most of them didn't even attempt to save her only she-kit. It would possibly be her last litter, unless she found another mate as perfect for her as Bassclaw… Her heart ached at the thought of him, all of the times he had comforted her, ran with her along the beach, fished together, shared tongues, when she shared the news that she was pregnant and the happiness that lit in his eyes, all of that swept away by the white feathers of a pelican. The same pelican that took his only daughter, the kit that resembled him the most. She felt tears slide down her cheeks.

She couldn't let any weakness or regret show right now. She had to be strong, or she could never do this. She walked towards the medicine cat den, poking her head in to see the nimble shape of Rosedusk. She slid in quietly, her paws leading her towards the store of herbs. She remembered when she made a journey to the Moonpool (It is a tide pool but I couldn't find another name for it so… If you have suggestions please say some in the review section!) Her nose shoved in the store and she closed her eyes. The scent of those bitter herbs she had to eat coming back to her. She grabbed out a pawful of what she figured was them and moved out as quietly as she had entered. She ate them right before she walked towards Honeystar.

"I am going to take a walk." She declared. "I need to take Crabpaw with." She saw a small bit of worry flash through Honeystar's emerald green eyes, but as quick as it came, it was gone. She nodded solemnly.

"Very well, but be careful." Honeystar meowed, her eyes shining with wisdom and understanding. "May StarClan light your path." She murmured in her Clanmate's ear as she stepped forward and brushed their pelts together before stepping back.

Silverstalk walked towards the apprentice den, and poked her head inside. "Crabpaw." She whispered into the darkness. Her eyes nervous as they landed on her son's pelt.

"Huh?" He meowed as he lifted his head, turning to see his mother. He blinked.

"Come. We are taking a walk." She meowed quickly before shoving herself back out. She closed her eyes tight as she felt her son come out beside her and she pushed her way through the camp entrance. Her silver pelt brushing against sandy rocks.

"Why are we taking a walk mom?" Crabpaw asked as he trotted alongside her easily. She felt pride blossom in her chest as she looked at her son. He was growing up so fast! Her eyes fell to her paws.

"I'll tell you soon." She meowed as guilt rose in her throat. He simply nodded and continued alongside her. The rest of the walk was spent in silence as they moved through the maze of boulders. They finally came to a place that Silverstalk knew well. The border. She turned towards her son with gentle eyes.

"Why are we here? This is one of our borders. I know because Hazelspark took me to this border on my second day being an apprentice." He meowed as he puffed out his chest in pride.

Silverstalk purred. Her little kit wasn't a kit anymore. She felt a flutter of pride enter her chest, could she really ask him to follow her? Leaving behind the only life he has ever known. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong mom?" Crabpaw meowed as he pressed himself to her side. She looked down at her paws, but when she looked up her gaze was on Crabpaw.

"Sit. I need to ask you something." She commanded as she gestured towards a smooth rock that would be a good perching spot. He nodded and scrambled over to it, gently sitting down and sweeping his fluffy silver tail across his paws.

"Now… you don't have to do this." She started nervously, her eyes were trying to go back to her paws, but she wouldn't allow them to. "But, I'm thinking about leaving the Clan." She looked at him through gentle, sad eyes.

His eyes widened in shock. "What?" He managed to meow as he felt his heart drop. "You can't leave!" He yowled as he flung himself at her, burying himself into her fur.

She nudged him. "You can come if you want. Who knows...? I might come back." She meowed, but it sounded hollow to Crabpaw and herself.

He stepped back shakily. "I don't think I can." He meowed, he was fighting to not go running back into her fur. "I have to become a warrior, but will you ever come back? Tell me the truth. I can handle it." He meowed just as shakily as he felt. His legs were threatening to collapse underneath him. He wanted to follow his mom, he really did. But it wouldn't be fair to the Clan. He had to kill the beasts that had taken his father and his sister. He had to ward them off from the other kits and cats of the Clan.

Silverstalk's gaze saddened at the aspect of him not following behind her, but she understood why he had to stay. "I don't know. If my paws lead me back." She meowed quietly. She pressed her nose into her son's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered before stepping back. "Be a strong warrior like your father. May StarClan light your path." She jumped onto a boulder, overlooking the unfamiliar territory that she was about to go into.

"Mom, wait!" Crabpaw yowled as he scrambled up beside her, pressing into her fur and breathing in her scent one last time. It smelled like the sea's waves on a cool day. He gave a comforting purr. "I'll be okay. Just be careful…." He meowed before jumping down. He knew he had to put on a brave face. Silverstalk smiled a warm smile, despite the tears streaking down her face her smile always seemed to light up everything around her, before she leaped down (with the shell) into unfamiliar territory. As soon as Crabpaw couldn't see her however, he started sobbing. His last scrap of family gone as the others had. He curled up in a ball and felt like never moving again.

 **So, what did you guys think? I feel so bad… Anyways, do you think this is the last we will see of Silverstalk? Do you want me to write a couple of other chapters occasionally about her whereabouts, or just focus on PelicanClan? I honestly didn't think that I was going to write too much about either Crabpaw or Silverstalk, but they seem to have the most story there for right now. Anyways, we had to talk about the coping family! XD**


	12. Chapter 8

**So, we are back with yet another chapter of PelicanClan! Are you guys excited?! I was reading Bravelands, as I got it the other day, and it is insanely good! I really recommend it. I think it is good anyways, some might not have the same opinions. Anyways, enough rambling and on with the chapter!**

The young silver tom rose to his paws stiffly as sun-high approached. His claws grabbed for footholds as he crawled up the rock, looking out on the valley that lay ahead. No sign of his mother anywhere now. He let out a small prayer to StarClan to keep her safe, before scrambling headfirst back down the rock. He landed neatly on his paws as he walked towards the ocean. He hoped the rolling waves would help the grief that welled in his heart, making him feel sick. He HAD wanted to go, but he knew he couldn't leave the Clan with Leaf-fall so close. They needed all the help they could get, he just hoped his mother would fare well on her own.

He scrambled onto a boulder and looked down at the white lined waves that rolled in, lapping at his paws. He crouched down, wondering how these waves could ever be dangerous. He looked deep into its depths, seeing small silver shapes darting through the water, but just out of reach. One fish made the foolish mistake of swimming too close to the surface as Crabpaw's paw darted out; retrieving his prey. He grabbed it and quickly bit down on it, killing it almost instantly.

After a couple more failed attempts, he grabbed the small fish he had caught and trotted back to camp. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't look cheerful. He was proud that he had caught his first fish, but his heart sunk as he thought about how his mother wouldn't see it. He felt a small wave of anger rise in his throat. She had to leave because it was too much and she thought she had nobody, but she left her only son. His claws unsheathed as he walked, slicing into the sand. He gave a frustrated hiss but it hurt to know that his mother didn't think he was good enough. That's probably why she left to get away from her disappointing son. He felt tears in his eyes, but he had to blink them away as he walked into camp. His tail dragged on the ground as he deposited his fish on the fresh-kill pile. He looked over his shoulder to see Goldenpaw approaching him, his gaze troubled.

Goldenpaw hung his head as he approached his fellow apprentice. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your sister… If I had, your mother might have stayed and wouldn't have felt the need to leave." He mewed pitifully. Crabpaw could tell that he felt awful, but he knew it wasn't anybody's fault that she got killed. She was in StarClan's paws. It was her time to go, no matter how hard that happened to be.

"You couldn't have done anything. Nobody could have, it wasn't your fault." Crabpaw meowed, biting his tongue to stop the anger welling inside him, despite knowing the truth.

Goldenpaw twisted his head as he heard his mentor's call. "Coming Moorrunner!" He yowled as he cast an apologetic look at Crabpaw before scrambling off.

Crabpaw gave a sigh of relief as he was left to his own devices, he wanted a nap after the rough day, but he knew that he wouldn't forget any of this for a while still. But it would leave his mind quicker if he didn't think about it. He started towards the apprentice den, before stopping. He might as well visit the medicine cat den so he can see if Rosedusk has something that could help him. His paws were led on the familiar, well worn, path that led to the medicine cat's den. He stopped outside and poked his head in. He saw the white she-cat at the back of the den, sorting herbs.

Crabpaw tried to not wrinkle his nose in disgust at the smells that wafted around him as he pushed all the way in. "Rosedusk? I hope I'm not bothering you." He meowed shyly, knowing that Rosedusk sometimes could have a temper.

She looked up, clearly annoyed. "What do you want?" She practically hissed.

"I thought I could maybe have something to help my sleep." He meowed. "I need a nap."

She looked at him, her gaze softening just a little bit. But it didn't soften much and it still made him uncomfortable. "Okay. Eat these." She meowed as she shoved a couple of tiny black seeds towards him on a shell. He nodded and obediently lapped them up. He then quickly turned around and walked out of the den. Rosedusk seemed the least likely of a cat to be nice, but even she must know something about being abandoned. After all, Beetlefluff, Rosedusk, and Honeystar parents abandoned them when they could just barely hunt. He shuddered at the thought of all the carrion and even grosser food that they probably had to eat.

He watched as Goldenpaw padded out of camp with Moorrunner, his eyes settled on the golden tom's crooked jaw. He moved his own jaw, as he wondered if Goldenpaw even noticed it anymore. He sighed as he padded into the apprentice's den, his pelt getting raked as he pushed through the brambles, which protected it from intruders. He laid down in his mossy nest and sleep came, but not too easily anyways.

Cedarglow watched his leader, Honeystar, who seemed slightly distressed at the leaving of Silverstalk. He stood up and walked towards her, but before he reached her to comfort her, he was intercepted by a bundles of fur and claws. He looked down to see ALL of the kits, Falconkit, Turquoisekit, Lithekit, Poppykit, and Shiningkit. He held back an mrrow of amusement as he tried to look stern. "You all need to watch out, before tripping any cat." He meowed with a small chuckle. They widened their tiny eyes as they realized who they bumped into. They dipped their heads in apology before scrambling away, probably wanting to get away before a punishment could be given. He chuckled as he watched them go. He had forgot about the struggles of the day, but then his gaze landed on Honeystar. He sighed as he walked towards her. His paws sinking into the sand slightly.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep on worrying." He meowed as soon as he was within earshot of the golden leader. She turned her head, looking shocked, as if he had snuck up on her. His eyes softened as he watched her. He sat down beside her; his best friend.

"I know. But I can't help but feel like I could have made her stay." She meowed. The silver tabby had been both her and Cedarglow's friend, but now it seemed to not matter. Grief-stricken Silverstalk had made some rash decisions, but she hoped that she wouldn't get killed because of them.

Cedarglow gave a small sigh. "Nobody could have stopped her. You know how stubborn Silverstalk is!" He chuckled, nudging Honeystar slightly, who finally nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I hope StarClan lights her path and protects her." She meowed. "I also need you to send out a hunting patrol." She meowed to the gray tom that sat beside her.

He nodded as he rose to his paws, walking towards a small cluster of cats. His tail waved farewell to Honeystar.

 **I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I need some ideas of what should happen. So please review and give them to me, or you could even Pm me!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I am back with another long awaited chapter! I am hoping to get some more foot traffic and reviews from this story, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It will be following Silverstalk, as some of you wanted to see what would happen to her away from the Clans. Well, that's all the 'spoilers' I am going to tell you all! Enjoy!**

Silverstalk padded away from everything she had known, the feeling of warm sand under her paws being replaced by cool grass on her pads. She pushed herself to keep on moving until she could no longer see PelicanClan territory.

She blinked as her gaze held no emotion. It felt odd, but blocking out any emotion helped her forget about what had happened in that Clan. First, her mate had ventured too close to the waters to impress her, and now her kit had been snatched by a pelican. She shuddered slightly as she still heard the pain-filled screeches and yowls in her dreams at night. She remembered the bloody fur that she had kept for a little while, the only thing she had left of her daughter.

She blocked everybody else out, including her son, Crabpaw, and her leader that she blamed for the death of her daughter, despite knowing that it was indeed not her fault. It felt easier blaming someone else instead of herself. She should have been watching them play more closely. Her ears flattened to her head self-consciously as she padded into the tree.

Her gaze darting nervously from shadow to shadow, she looked for anything mysterious in this place. She was so used to the open sun. Not the shadows and sinister feeling that came from being under trees. Her pelt prickled as she padded on, deciding to find a place to shelter soon. She wanted to make sure she found the best shelter. Her jaws parted and a tangled web of prey and predator entered her jaws.

Her eyes widened in surprise. PelicanClan had very little ground creatures. They mostly survived on fish and crabs. She smiled as she tried to decode the intricate scents. Finally, peeling one particular scent away from the web, she moved towards it. Almost certain that it had to be a small rodent. The scent so much like the water voles and rats they found on their territory. It smelled like the occasional mouse that sheltered from the harsh winds underneath the rocks, where an expert hunter would fish it out with a swift paw for the Clan.

She used to be an expert hunter before she became a queen. She supposed that forest hunting must not be so different from beach hunting. _Boy was I wrong!_ She felt herself trip over roots and bramble tendrils as she tried to race after her quarry.

She hissed in frustration after having tripped several times. Her claws unsheathed as she slashed a tree. Her eyes furious.

"I'm going to starve if I can't hunt for myself in a pathetic forest!" She hissed to herself as she stalked off. Her gaze traveling among the shadows as she looked for the perfect den. Her tail swished behind her as she calmed down. Her only focus at this point was on finding the perfect den.

She heard a twig snap and she wheeled around to see a loner perched on some oak roots. Their gaze was calm as they watched her.

"Who are you?" She snarled. Her lips peeled back in disgust and anger. The loner twitched his tail in amusement.

"Obviously you didn't realize this patch of forest was my territory. I'll let it slide." He smirked as he swiped a paw across his face casually.

Her pelt bristled as she whipped around. "Fine then. I'll find somewhere else to rest." She hissed as she stalked off. Her tail lashing as she pushed through the undergrowth.

The loner tilted his head before following. When she glared back at him he stopped in his tracks. "Just making sure you leave. Nothing personal." He meowed nonchalantly.

She dashed off into the forest, ignoring the thorns raking her pelt like claws as she ran. Her eyes narrowing to avoid getting slashed in the eye. She faltered slightly as a thorn imbedded deep into her paw pad. She tripped over herself, landing on her side. She hissed in pain as she licked the small trail of blood leaking from her pad.

"Well, that was graceful." The voice came from behind her. She staggered to her paws. A hiss welling up in her throat. She felt small trails of blood trickling down her side as well, most likely from the thorns she had ran through.

"I'm not out of your territory yet?" She spat as she looked to the ebony black tom that watched her with yellow eyes.

"Nope. Me and my parents own much of this forest." He mewed. His tail swishing behind him as he watched her. "What is your name?" He questioned finally after a moment of staring.

She bit her tongue from a sharp remark before she answered. "Silverstalk." She meowed. "You are?" Her emerald gaze calming slightly.

"Thorn." He responded. "Well, Silverstalk, you might want to leave our territory. My parents aren't the most understanding cats." He said her name like it was a bad taste on his tongue. It was just odd to him.

She growled as she padded off again, not caring enough to answer the tom as she moved clumsily through the undergrowth. She wasn't used to everything trying to trip you. She was used to the sand and boulders that were the only things in PelicanClan. She continued on as she let her thoughts whirl in her mind. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw a place underneath some tree roots that already had some moss growing. She curled into it, relieved to be able to get off of her paws.

She licked her pad roughly before pulling out the thorn. Quickly grabbing a pawful of cobwebs, she wrapped it. Her nose twitched as she still smelled the plentiful scents of the forest. She lapped at some condensation that had gathered in a small pool outside of her makeshift nest.

She looked to the sky that was mostly clouded by the leaves off of the trees. She noticed that it was starting to grow dark. She fought back a yawn as she stumbled back to her nest. Laying down she sent out a small prayer to StarClan. **If they're even watching.** She curled up tightly allowing her eyelids to close and sleep to come.

 **Sorry! This might not be the best chapter. It's also kind of short, but I just felt the need to update this story. Anyways, you know the drill. Favorite, follow, and review! Thank you for reading this far!**

 **~Fangirl2005**


End file.
